Isn't Rocket cute?
by theaspiringwriter23
Summary: After overhearing his friends calling him cute when he has to do something cute on a mission, Rocket worries that his friends always think of him as "cute"


The Guardians were on the planet of Himalya, a snowy, mountainous place, trying to find The Abominable Snowman, a monster who had been terrorizing the villagers. The Guardians all stupidly forgot to buy coats before going and took residence up in the cabin of Vladimir, a kindly, middle aged villager, to escape the cold (though Groot, who was a teenager by the time, wasn't effected by the cold at all. Then again, nothing seemed to effect him other than Quill complaining about him...). He had given all of The Guardians spare coats he had in his coat, all of which could fit them.

Except for one.

He didn't have a coat that fit Rocket's size. He searched and searched but couldn't find a coat that could fit Rocket. However he did find an outfit that Rocket could get into that could make him warm. But he wouldn't like it, for it was a teddy bear costume made for toddlers.

"Oh no, I am not wearing that", Rocket protested.

Vladimir understood why Rocket wouldn't exactly want to wear it but it was actually nostalgic for him.

"Please? It was my daughter's before she died as a toddler", Vladimir pleaded.

Rocket was a little embarrassed but tried holding it in and acting tough.

"Well, I'm sorry your daughter died and all but, still, I'd rather die than wear that. Besides my fur should keep me warm", Rocket said.

Peter stepped in and took Vladimir to a corner of the room Rocket couldn't see them in.

"Hey man, Rocket's never going to say he'll wear that. BUT if he ever gets too cold and gets desperate enough to wear them, I can hold it for you", Quill said.

"Really? Thank you", Vladimir said, happily.

The Guardians were all neatly bundled up in coats, walking along the frozen terrain. The only one who was freezing his ass off was Rocket.

"You sure you didn't want to wear that suit?", Peter said, mockingly.

"Shut up, Quill", Rocket said, shivering.

Then they heard a growl. Slowly, The Abominable Snowman creeped up behind Rocket, which made the other Guardians look at him, scared.

"Dude?", Quill asked.

"What Quill?", Rocket asked, annoyed.

"Look behind you", Quill warned.

But before Rocket could turn around, The Snowman picked him up by the back of his jumpsuit. But before Rocket could become The Snowman's lunch, he used his sharp claws to put a big hole in the suit and dropped out of it, only being in his underwear. He looked at Quill.

"Hey Quill, got a spare gun? Kinda left my blaster in my suit", Rocket said.

Suddenly, The Abominable Snowman tried snatching Rocket again but he quickly ran away from him on all fours. The Snowman kept trying to catch Rocket but he quickly ran away from him. He then realized he was distracting The Snowman, as The Snowman kept trying to catch him but he was too quick to catch. He looked at the other Guardians.

"New plan. Someone, just shoot the damn Snowman!", Rocket said.

Suddenly, Peter shot The Snowman in the head and he fell down. Rocket got back up on his hind legs and he and the other Guardians circled around The Snowman.

"Is he dead?", Drax asked.

Rocket, being the closest to his head, checked his pulse.

"Yep, the moron's dead!", Rocket said, "Now can we leave this flarking place?! I'm freezing!"

Peter sighed.

"You're not going to like this, Rocky Rock, but I got something for you to wear", Peter said.

"Not going to like it? Why? I can't stand it anymore, I'm freezing!", Rocket said.

Slowly, Quill took the Teddy Bear costume out of a backpack he had been hiding. As he did, Rocket looked at the costume in horror.

"Oh no, I am NOT wearing that!", Rocket protested.

"But why? It'll keep you nice and warm", Drax said, confused as to why he wouldn't want to wear it.

"And you'll look so adorable in it", Mantis said.

Gamora glared at her.

"He doesn't like being called adorable, remember?", Gamora said then muttered, "Although even I would have to admit he'd look pretty damn cute in it".

Rocket growled at her.

"I'm. Not. Cute Gamora!", Rocket angrily said.

Suddenly, Gamora felt a little guilty for calling him a word he didn't like.

"Sorry, I should know better than to do that", Gamora said.

"Listen man, I know you're not fond of looking "cute", Quill said.

"'Cause I'm not", Rocket warned.

"But it's the only thing your size that'll keep you warm. Can't you just face the embarrassment for a couple hours and wear the thing instead of freezing to death?", Quill asked.

Rocket sighed.

"Fine but if any of you coo at me, I will scratch your face off", Rocket warned.

Rocket took the costume and went to a rock big enough to hide him to change into it. He then came out from behind the rock and all of The Guardians couldn't help but stare at him in the teddy bear suit.

"Are ya happy?", Rocket asked, annoyed.

Peter snickered.

"Uhh, yeah, sure dude", Peter said, trying to keep it in.

"Good, let's go", Rocket said impatiently.

The Guardians walked into town. The Villagers all looked at Rocket and couldn't help but be taken over by how damn adorable he looked in his costume. The village kids, as well as some women and even men, circled around Rocket and started cooing at him, saying things like "aww, look at him in his little teddy bear suit?", "Isn't the little guy just cute in his little suit?", and "he's dressed like a teddy bear". Rocket started growling. Sensing he just might try to kill these people, Quill stepped in.

"Aww, isn't he cute? But everyone we have to get going so can you all go now?", Quill begged.

"But I don't wanna leave the little teddy bear", a little girl said.

"Sorry sweetie but we don't have any time for this", Quill said, trying to make everything better. He then grabbed Rocket by the hand and got him far away from the villagers.

"Thanks Quill, I was just about to get myself arrested there", Rocket said.

"Good, now let's get going", Quill said.

They went back to Vladimir's and Rocket and the other Guardians had to wait as Quill went back to the Milano to get Rocket a new jumpsuit. When he came back, Rocket changed back into his new jumpsuit and they went back to the Milano.

Later that night, The Guardians, except for Rocket and Mantis, were all hanging out in the kitchen. Drax was sharpening his knife, Gamora was reading a book, Groot was playing a video game, and Peter was drinking coffee. Then Mantis waltzed in happily.

"Guys, can I tell you a secret?", Mantis asked.

"What is it, Mantis?", Gamora asked.

"I know Rocket doesn't like being called cute but...he was SO CUTE in that little teddy bear outfit!", Mantis gushed.

"I hate to admit it but, well, I'm no expert on cute and even I thought that was adorable", Gamora couldn't help but admit.

Suddenly Rocket was walking near the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah, oh my god was he cute", Rocket overheard Star Jerk saying.

Suddenly Rocket stopped and growled.

"What?", Rocket said, annoyed.

"I hadn't seen anything that cute since the day my daughter was born", Drax admitted.

"I am Groot", or "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen", said Groot.

Rocket fumed. He then huffed and puffed back to his room. Then he started pacing back and forth.

"They think I'm cute, do they?! Of course those assholes would! Why would I expect any better of them?! The only one I should be surprised is Groot! You'd think he'd know better but NO even HE thinks I'm so adorable!", Rocket said, annoyed.

Then he sat down, still fuming. Then he calmed down and lied. He closed his eyes and started dreaming.

Rocket woke up and saw all The Guardians circling around him.

"D'aww, look at the cute, little Raccoonie!", Peter said.

"No, I'm not cute", Rocket said, defeated.

"He's such a cutie little wittle patootie!", Mantis cooed.

"Stop it! I'm not a cutie little wittle patootie!", Rocket pleaded.

"Awww, is the cutie wootie gwumpy?! Is he?!", Gamora said.

"No, I'm not GRUMPY!", Rocket shouted.

"Maybe he'd calm down if I held him", Drax said.

'No, don't you dare!", Rocket warned.

But Drax picked him up and The Guardians circled around him and, one by one, started pinching his cheeks and cooing at him.

"No! Stop! I hate being treated like this!", Rocket pleaded.

But it got worse. Teen Groot walked in. Then, slowly but surely, he too started pinching his cheeks.

Suddenly, Rocket woke up. Teen Groot walked in.

"I am Groot", or "Hey Rocket, how ya doing?", Groot said.

But Rocket didn't say anything. He just glared at him angrily.

"I am Groot?", or "Everything okay, Rocket?", he asked.

Rocket sighed.

"I'm not talking to you", Rocket said.

He then walked out, leaving Groot puzzled as to what he did wrong.

Groot was walking in The Milano. Quill walked by and looked at Rocket.

"Hey Rocket, how are you?", Quill asked.

Rocket didn't say anything. Even for someone as anti-social as Rocket, this seemed like weird behavior to him.

He went into the kitchen and got on his tippy toes to reach the handle on the refrigerator. He opened the door and climbed into the refrigerator to get a beer that was on the top shelf. After climbing towards the shelf and getting the beer, he jumped out and closed the door. He tried opening the bottle but found that it was stuck. Drax was also in the kitchen and looked at Rocket.

"Hello furry friend, do you need me to get the can opener for you?", Drax asked.

Rocket just looked at him angrily for a second. He put the bottle down and climbed onto the counter. He then opened a cupboard and got the can opener out of the cupboard. After closing the cupboard, he jumped back down and opened the beer with the bottle. He continued glaring at Drax as he drank his beer.

After drinking it, he left. Drax continued to look puzzled, as he couldn't understand why Rocket looked at him like that.

Rocket walked towards the video camera room and started to wonder if the Guardians had been calling him cute behind his back. He walked in and got onto the chair. He looked at the videos from today and looked for any time The Guardians had called him cute but could only find their conversation in the kitchen.

He looked at the other tapes and tried to find any times The Guardians had been talking behind his back only to find he couldn't find anything. The closest he could find was Mantis muttering "aww" a couple times when he did something, which he groaned at, but nothing as scandalous as he thought. After looking through all the videos and finding that they hadn't really been calling him _cute_ and _adorable_ behind his back, he decided to talk to them the next time he saw them.

He walked out and saw all The Guardians watching TV. He sighed and blocked the TV. The Guardians got annoyed.

"Hey Gummi Bear, get out of the way", Peter said, annoyed.

Rocket sighed.

"Guys, can I talk to you?", Rocket asked.

"Can it wait?", Peter asked.

"Please?", Rocket wondered.

Peter sighed.

"What?", Peter questioned.

"I heard you guys calling me cute", Rocket said.

The Guardians all started feeling really guilty, knowing they had been caught.

"Oh...that...You heard that?", Peter asked.

"Yes I did", Rocket said, "and all I have to say is...what the hell guys?! You know I hate being called cute and yet you called me that behind my back anyway!"

Peter sighed.

"Listen man, so what if you looked cute? We've been through this, your a badass mercenary whose job is to save other galaxies, it doesn't matter if your an animal and like animal things or even look like an animal, which would mean you most likely look cute, your just as worthy of respect as anyone else", Peter said, annoyed, having to talk about this to Rocket for what felt like the 350th time.

"It's still a name I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED and yet you guys disrespected my decision to not be called that", Rocket shouted.

Peter sighed.

"Your right, I'm sorry we called you cute, we shouldn't have done that", Peter said.

"It's just...you were really, really cute in that little outfit", Mantis said.

"Ahem", Rocket warned.

"But it is your decision whether or not you want to be called cute and we should be okay with that", Mantis said, worried for her life.

"Yes, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, you know us, usually were not the kind of people who call things cute, I mean even Baby Groot didn't affect us much", Peter said.

Teen Groot sighed, annoyed.

"But there was something about you being in that little teddy bear suit that even broke us. Us! And that's saying something!", Peter said.

Rocket thought about it.

"Well, do you guys find me cute in general? Be truthful, I'll try not to get upset", Rocket said.

"If so, then yes!", Mantis shouted.

Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't usually think too much about that stuff so I hadn't even noticed whether or not you were cute until today", Gamora said.

"On my planet, thinking of things as cute was usually looked down upon, only reserved for things like reacting to children so I didn't think of you as cute until I saw you in that child's suit", Drax said.

"Honestly, I probably would think you were cute but your such as an a-hole most of the time that it kinda stops me from thinking of you like that", Quill couldn't help but admit. The other Guardians couldn't help but agree.

This made Rocket smile. While he didn't really care much for being thought of as an "a-hole", at least, if anything else, it stopped his friends from thinking of him as "cute". So he got back into his tough guy personality.

"Well, don't do it again, okay?", Rocket warned.

"We won't, cutie", Peter teased.

Rocket grumbled.

"Just kidding", Peter said.

"Ya better", Rocket said.

Then he sat down next to Groot. While his relationship with his family was far from perfect, at least he knew that they weren't too condescending of him and wouldn't call him something he didn't like.

THE END


End file.
